Bride of Po 3 : The Hardcore Falls in Love
by Warrior of Black and White
Summary: One-Shot. After saving Lu Shi and her brother, Tigress is frustated by her own 'jealous' feeling and cannot remove that feeling from her brain. How does the hardcore solve this problem? Mind to RnR?


**So, this is a sequel to Bride of Po 2. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you to check it out. **

**Shout out to M4dG4rl, who has helped and given me advice and the whole idea to this story (Thank You, MG !)**

Tigress slammed the door opened and entered her room hurriedly. She kicked her bed before pushing herself down on it. She felt annoyed to Po. She cared for him but Po didn't notice it and acccused her that she was jealous instead.

She hated Lu Shi. That goat had nothing. That goat was nothing. That goat was a liar. And Po loved her.

What does she have that Lu Shi doesn't? Plenty things. She was a kung fu master, living in Jade Palace. She was a warrior. She had people that respected to her. She was a hero.

But no matter how, she knew that's not what Po looking for from a girl. Po wanted a real girl. A cute, sweet and beautiful girl.

Thinking about Lu Shi only made her frustated. Why? Because Po was right. She was jealous.

She never had a thought about being a cute, sweet or even beautiful girl. Shifu never taught her that. Shifu only taught her how to be a great warrior. And yes, she had became what Shifu wanted her to be. But she didn't turn what the most girls should to be.

She could be the only girl in China that wasn't feminine. Even more, Princess Mei Li once thought that she was a man. She was a warrior and didn't have to act like a girl. That's what on her mind.

Unlike her, Viper was different. She was both female and warrior. But she managed to act both. As a female, she was sweet and beautiful. And as a warrior, she was strong. That snake even could defeat a gorila when she was very young only by a ribbon dancing although she hadn't have a fang yet.

Tigress groaned.

Why couldn't she just be like Viper? Why couldn't she be like other normal girls should act.

Why Po didn't love her?

Who should she blame at? Herself?

The tiger master took a paper on her table. It was a picture of The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior.

Yes. Yes. Though Po didn't love her, but she simply knew she was his most favorite. Po favorited her.

But why it wasn't enough to her?

Because she wanted more. She wanted Po loved her in return.

"Tigress," someone knocked the door. "It's Viper. Can I come in?"

The snake was sliding the door and finding her friend looked down.

"What do you want, Viper?"

"Just a little chat. Po told me you left him alone after you both rescuing Lu Shi from master Junjie."

"He's too slow."

"What had happened?"

"Junjie hostaged Lu Shi's brother. The male goat we saw on her necklace wasn't her boyfriend. It's her brother."

"I'm talking about what happened to you and Po, not Lu Shi."

"What you wanna talk about it?"

"I can see you're feeling unease after home."

"I'm just tired."

"I don't think so," Viper put her tail on Tigress' cheek. "You look sad."

"No, I don't."

"Be honest to me, Tigress. I'm your friend. And who knows, maybe I can help your problem."

"Who told you I have one."

"Your expression." she answered shortly.

Tigress doubted if she should tell Viper. But at the moment, she had nothing but her snake friend to confess what she was feeling. She would never trust any boys to tell her problem. Yes, Viper could help her.

"First, you must promise to not tell anyone."

Viper raised her tail, making a vow. "I promise."

"Alright," Tigress corrected her sitting position into more comfortable. She leant to her snake friend and whispered. "I'm jealous."

"AHHH!"

"Viper, shhh…" Tigress shushed her. Viper quickly covered her mouth by the tail.

"You are jealous, Tigress? Don't say you're jealous to Po and Lu Shi's relationship."

"But I am. You must think I have lost my mind and yes, I have lost my mind."

"Oh, Tigress," Viper said softly. "you're a girl. It's normal to fall in love to a man."

"But why that man should be Po."

"You can't accept it?"

"Yes. It's crazy."

"What are you saying. Love is indeed crazy."

"So what should I do. I can't keep this feeling forever."

"You should not keep it by yourself."

"I know."

"And does Po know you love her?"

"Certainly he doesn't. What are you thinking I should do? Telling him that I love him?"

"Yes."

"I can't!"

"If you can't, you'll find yourself more frustrated."

"I have shown him already that I care for him but Po is really stupid to realize it."

"That's why you should talk to him."

"No, Viper. I will not. It's not me that Po loves. He likes Lu Shi."

"He does. But you are his favorite. What are you saying if Po's favorite tells him that she loves him, huh?"

Tigress thought for a few minutes, letting out a deep sigh. "Still, I'm not sure he'll love me back."

"Then it's up to you, Tigress. If you're asking my advice, tell Po your feeling and let him to answer it."

"I'm afraid it'll ruin our beautiful friendship."

"But if he says yes, your relationship will be more beautiful."

Tigress smiled. "I'm still thinking that it's a bad idea. But… I think you're right. I will try."

"Horay! Ops—" Viper stopped her girlish acting. "So when are you going to start?"

Tigress shrugged. "No idea. I need to gain more courage. This is my first time to fall in love to a man. And I'm feeling freaking out about it."

"Go for it, Tigress. Go for it. I support you. I behind you."

Tigress suddenly hug his snake friend. "Thank you Viper. You're the best friend."

Viper was a little surprised finding herself being hug by Tigress. It wasn't like her as usual. "Wow. Looks like Po has given a lot of changes to you."

.

What Viper and Tigress didn't know that a certain panda was hiding behind the door. He had stood there since the talk began.

And he heard… everything.

"Tigress loves me," Po whispered to himself. "Tigress loves me. She loves me. Man! This is too awesome."

**I hope you all love our story and please no flame. If you like it, we will probably make Bride of Po 4.  
**

**Peace out ...**


End file.
